warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lilyfall
Lilyfall is an OC by AiraTheWindWing55, please no stealing or editing! Appearance Lilyfall is a white she-cat with an almost pinkish orange tinge in her pelt. She has wide, kind eyes that are a light green. Personality Lilyfall is kind, sweet, and incredibly sad. She is very protective of her single living kit, Hawkkit, and often tries to keep him overly safe. However, after the accident in which her mate died, Lilyfall grew angry and hateful. When speaking of her old Clan, SkyClan, Lilyfall reacts with bitterness and sorrow as she feels that they are responsible for her kits' and mate's death. History Lilyfall was born to two proud parents, of whom were kind and good and taught her that kindness was what was the most important. Growing up, Lilyfall met a tom who she found kind and good in every way, Brightfinch. They had three kits of their own, until a Clan member, Thistlestorm, who was driven insane, killed two of them and Brightfinch. Stricken with grief, Lilyfall begged the medicine cat to save them, who refused, saying that all were far too injured to be saved. Yelling angrily at the clan leader, Lilyfall could not comprehend the medicine cat's words and decided that SkyClan was weak and evil. She ran off with her only surviving kit, Hawkkit, and told him that the Clans were to be destroyed as he grew older. She claimed that the leaders would rather save resources for their own benefit than save others. Lilyfall, once a wise, kind cat, had turned bitter, evil, blind to anything other than the fact that the medicine cat had turned the dying Brightfinch away. With Hawkkit, Lilyfoot ran off "I'm leaving all of you stupid fox-hearted worms-!" declaring herself a rogue. Becoming a ruthless, bitterhearted fighter, she trained Hawkkit, to fight and kill. Years passed, and Hawksoar became ruthless, cunning, fighting other rogues and even Minders just to show his dominance. Known as 'The Striker', nobody wanted to mess with him, so Hawksoar grew prideful and thought little of other cat's feelings, much to Lilyfoot's delight. Her real plan was to make him defeat Minders so that he could earn their respect, then use them as allies to really take over and destroy SkyClan. Her plans were foiled, however, when Hawk met Elena, a loner who showed him the wrongs of his doings. Hawk confronted her before running off to SkyClan, becoming a warrior with Elena. In that time, Lilyfoot grew deep into insanity and she became unstable. Staggering into the SkyClan camp, she attacked Elena, now Elenamoon, blaming her for Hawksoar's 'betrayal' to her. Not realizing she had lured foxes towards the now-unprotected SkyClan nursery, Lilyfoot had a sudden flashback of her kits' deaths and Brightfinch's. Attacking and holding off the foxes, Lilyfoot died using the last bit of goodness left in her. Relationships 'Brightfinch (mate)-' Brightfinch was kind, strong, and most of all, caring. He doted on Lilyfall and promised her he'd protect her with his life. Though Lilyfall insisted that she could take care of himself, Brightfinch swore that he would always be there for her. When he died, Lilyfall was wracked with anger and disbelief, blaming the medicine cat for his death. 'Briarkit (deceased kit)-' Briarkit was sweet and energetic, having a bright future. The medicine cat believed that she could make a great apprentice, but she was sadly killed by foxes. 'Rosekit (deceased kit)-' Rosekit was smart and witty, excellent at battle techniques. 'Hawkkit/soar (kit)-' Hawkkit was the kit that lived, who grew up to be Hawksoar. Lilyfall loved him so much, but unintentionally turned him temporarily into a ruthless cat who didn't know good from bad. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Rogues Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55) Category:Former Clan Cats